


Kiss it better baby?

by Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator
Summary: Jesse doesn't seem to understand that when he makes you a promise, you expect him to keep it50 shades prompt: After an injury





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 50 shades collection! The prompt is "After an injury"

The cyborg tilts his head at you, visor flashing as he whispers, “Angela hasn’t contacted you?”

 

You look up from your coffee, eyebrows furrowing at his comment, “What? Why would she call me? Did something Happen?” Fear begins to leach it's way into your voice. Genji had just returned from a mission with a handful of other agents less than an a few hours ago, and had come bounding into the kitchen after being looked over by Angela. But, the look he’d given you once he’d entered had caught your attention.

 

“It’s not like her to waste time like this,” Trailing off, the ninja rubbed his jaw. Glancing from the doorway to you a few times before leaning towards you. “Jesse was injured during our last mission, and is still in the infirmary...Though he seemed fine to me, perhaps his injuries were worse than I thought…”

 

You’re out of you seat so fast the coffee cup would’ve spilled all over the counter if it weren’t for Genji’s lightning quick reflexes. 

 

The rapid pounding of your footsteps echoes off the walls as you tear down the hallway, fear lodging deep in you throat. What could’ve happened? Was it as serious as Genji said? Sprinting around your people and bounding down the steps two or three at a time. Bursting through infirmary’s door looking as if you’d just been hit by a hurricane. Breathing heavy, eyes darting around for the familiar crown of blonde hair. “A-Angela!?”

 

“[Y/N]!?” The sound of wheels on the sleek floor catches your attention, and you chase it down. Following the sound to one of the rooms at the end of the hall. Angela is staring at the doorway expectantly, eyebrows raised as you tumble in. “What on earth is going on?”

 

Your hands hit the ground as you collapse, cool material oddly comforting against your flushed skin. “J-Jesse!” You wheeze between, labored breaths. “Where… is he?” Somewhere in the back of your mind you’re surprised at how quickly you’d become out of breath. Did you really need to up your training that much?

 

“Right here, Darlin’” You lifted your head as that deep voice laced and that southern accent reached your ears. The man in question, leaning forward on the edge of the small exam table. “Ya need yer cowboy for somethin? Ya ran in here like the devil himself was hot on yer heels!” That familiar smirk of his makes an appearance as he stares down at you, and you can’t help the way your lips twitch. Unable to resist that smile of his.

Relief washes over you like a wave, and you use the last of your strength to throw yourself against him, arms wrapping around his neck. Hat tumbling to the ground as that metal arm of his curls around your waist. “You’re alright!”

 

Jesse chuckles, kissing your shoulder before burying his face in your neck, inhaling your scent. He’d missed you, too. And the the feel of your body against his was exactly what he needed right now. “Course I am sweetheart. It’s gonna take more than a few mercenaries to take ol’ McCree out of the picture.”

 

Angela shakes her head, smile slowly overtaking her face. “I don’t think you understand how lucky you actually were this time, Jesse.” Her tone if serious, that of a mother scolding her child, but the smile on her face lessens the sting. “I don’t know whether to be impressed by the fact that you somehow managed to shoot a concussion grenade out of the sky, or reprimand you for your recklessness.” 

 

Your eyebrows shoot up at her words, leaning back to peg your lover with an inquisitive look. One which he tried his best to avoid. “You did what now?”

 

Jesse smiled nervously, “Aw, now sugar, it's not as bad as ya think-”

 

“-It could have been worse.”The doctor cuts in, sliding away in her chair. Only then do you get a good look at your cowboy’s other arm. His human arm. The limb wrapped up tight in a splint while a slings sits on the metal exam table to her left. “The force of that blast could’ve resulted in something much worse than a hairline fracture. You got lucky, Jesse.” Rising to her feet she makes sure to click her tongue in mock disappointment before leaving the room. “It should heal as long as you take it easy for the next three weeks and don’t overexert yourself.”

 

The door to the exam room closes with a click, leaving the two of you alone in the stark white room. A second hasn’t even passed before Jesse’s mouth is running, trying to talk his way out of the disappointed stare you’re giving him. He knew what that look could mean, and the last thing the gunslinger wanted was to be kicked out of your bed after just getting back from a mission that nearly lasted a month.

 

As the cowboy tries to explain away his actions you’re busy hatching a plan of your own. Time and time again you’d begged Jesse to be more careful. Although, your current occupation carried with it a certain level of danger by itself, he didn’t seem to be taking your concern for his health seriously. That would have to end today, and you just how to get Jesse’s attention.

 

You frown, making a show of furrowing your brows at the man babbling before you, producing the most believable frown you can. “Does it hurt at all?” Your fingers barely graze the bandages on his arm, not wanting to cause him an unnecessary pain. Though you doubt Angela would’ve left without giving him anything for the pain.

 

He pauses, mouth open slightly as he takes a moment to process your question. Your sudden interruption catching him off guard. It's not hard to tell when the idea crosses his mind, that gleam in his eye is hard to miss. Especially this close up. “Nah, it don’t hurt none...But, ah...ya could always kiss it better for me, hun?” He glances at you from beneath the tangle of his bangs. “Reckon it might...heal faster.”

 

“Really?”Sliding forward, you straddle the man’s waist, right arm draped over his shoulder as your left slowly cradles his injured hand. “Don’t tell me you think that’ll actually work, Jesse.” Even as you chastise him you lower your head, placing a kiss to the back of his hand.

 

You feel him shift, hips wriggling beneath you as he licks his lips. “Ah...it's a little higher, darlin’.”

 

“Oh?” It’s hard to keep the smile out of your voice but you manage, barely. Leaning forward, you press yourself flush against the cowboy’s chest, minimizing the amount of space between your bodies. Grinding down on him as you lower your head once more. This time you lips land on his forearm. “Here, right?”

 

Jesse’s swallows hard, voice thick when he finally manages to speak again. Breath coming in heavy bursts, his eyes flicker from you to his arm.” Ya know, sweetheart….I uh, I might’ve picked up a few more cuts n’ bruises on that last mission.” 

 

His gaze is hungry when you look up, pupils already blown wide. The fingers of his metal hand curling into the swell of your ass, desperately trying to pull you closer even though there’s hardly and space between the two of you already. You can feel the harsh press of his belt buckle against your stomach.

 

“Been dyin” for a taste of those lips for days.” The cowboy murmurs, voice low and husky as his forehead meets your own. Breath fanning your face in hot bursts and as he shifts restlessly. He can’t seem to keep his feet still, the jingling of his spurs filling the silent space.

 

And just like that, you had caught yourself a cowboy.

 

The look on his face as your fist tangles itself in the the tangled mass of auburn hair, tugging until his head is thrown back, throat left bared to you. It doesn’t take much effort to push him back into the thin mattress. Teeth biting down on harshly the sensitive skin. Surely there would be bruises later. Though you make sure to keep his injured arm still and out of the way.

 

You pin his mechanical hand above his head, curling the thick fingers around the edge metal headboard. The sound Jesse makes is somewhere between a moan and a yelp, eyes wide and chest heaving even as his body seeks the familiar weight of your own. “Baby-”

 

“-Don’t move.” You don’t let go of the metal appendage until you feel him swallow beneath your lips, and the fingers curl around the metal rod on their own. Voice low, barely above a hiss. Now is not the time to test your patience, something Jesse’s come to know the hard way. 

 

It doesn’t stop him from pushing his luck, though.

 

“Darlin’, Please…” He whimpers beneath you. Hips bucking slightly in a desperate attempt to find some sort of relief for the growing ache between his legs. Eyes fluttering shut as you bite down rather harshly on his collar bone. The sound he makes is anything but quiet.

 

Slowly, you pull away, looming over the disheveled mess of a man. Watching the bruises form on his skin. The way his chest heaves as though there isn’t enough air. You can’t help but love the way Jesse whimpers under you when he comes undone.

 

But, there’s one thing you have to settle before you can enjoy your cowboy.

 

Your fingers trace the gilded letters of his belt buckle waiting until those cinnamon orbs finally flutter open to meet his gaze. And you hold him there, paralyzed, until the force of your gaze becomes too much and he’s forced to look away.

 

“You made me a promise before you left, didn’t you?” You give the buckle a slight tug, popping it open to ensure Jesse is focused on you before continuing with your interrogation. “My memory seems to be a bit hazy...remind me what it was about, will you?”

 

The sound of metal scraping against metal is the only answer you get while Jesse tries to find his voice. You catch the button of his pants between you fingers and freeze, pegging him with an expectant cock of your eyebrows. Your message is clear, you won’t continue until he gives in and answers your questions. 

 

He pouts, swallowing hard, eyes cast off to the side. “Come on now, Dumplin’. Don’t do this ta me…”

 

You merely tilt your head, tapping your fingernail idly against the button of his jeans. Content to stay right where you were. “Sorry, didn’t catch that. You were saying?” Shifting to the side, you raise your leg as if you’re about to get off him, and the sudden movement is enough to spur Jesse into action. Desperate to keep you where you are.

 

A growl is the next sound to come from the cowboy, but you notice with a jolt of pride that even as his frustration grows he obeys your command and keeps that metal hand of his right where you told him to. Clenched tight around the bed’s metal base.

 

“I promised ya I’d be more careful!”

 

He spits the words out like a child being forced to admit his mistake, and you suppose in a way he is one. The admission sends a light shiver down your spine nonetheless, and you reward him by settling back in place, hips rocking slowly against the noticeable bulge in his pants. “Good.” You croon softly, popping the button open with ease. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” 

 

He shakes his head, auburn locks sticking to the thin layer of sweat coating his forehead, mouth falling open with a moan as your hand engulfs his cock in one smooth motion. “N-No. Fuck [Y/N], don’t tease, honey I’m beggin ya!”

 

Jesse is all too eager to lift his hips for you when you pull his pants and underwear past his hips. Cock standing thick and heavy in the forest unkempt forest between his legs. Already a bead of precum glistens at the head. Just begging for your attention. 

His grip on the rail tightens once more when you take him in your hands.

 

The way Jesse writhes when your fingers are around his cock is one of the best things you’ve seen all your life. The tiny whimpers combined with the way he fight against his own body; wanting to curl into a ball and fuck your hand while wishing he could just lay back and let you take care of him at the same time. Constantly at war with himself. 

 

Your fingers curl around the heated flesh, pumping his cock in a slow, relaxed speed you know won’t keep Jesse satisfied for long. Eyes half-lidded as you watch the pearl of precum smear against your palm as the head of his cock disappears into your fist. More of the liquid coats your fingers as when you slide your hand down to the base and squeeze, earning a breathless groan from the gunslinger.

 

The room is quiet save for the scrape of Jesse’s metal hand on the rail and the soft jingling of his spur as they dig into the sheets. Jesse’s quiet pleas for you to speed up fall on deaf ear as you continue to drag pleasure out of him second by second. 

 

Suddenly the warmth and pressure of your hand around his length is gone, and Jesse’s eyes snap open. A plea already on his lips as he tries to meet your gaze once more.

 

“I was worried about you, you know.” 

 

He has the decency to look guilty at least, blush darkening his cheeks as he tries to stammer out a response, shifting uncomfortably under your gaze. “I-I know-”

 

-You frown, leaning forward to run a finger down the length of his shaft, nail just barely grazing his balls. Eyes focused on how the muscles in his abdomen twitch relentlessly. “That’s not much of an excuse, Jesse.”

 

“H-Had to..” The gunslinger chokes out, thighs trembling as you settle between them, forcing the muscles down against the cool sheets. “Coulda been worse if I didn’t...”

 

That is the answer you’ve been looking for. Even though his fighting style is far from safe, you know Jesse isn’t the type to simply throw his life away no matter what. So, there must’ve been a reason for him to make such a decision.

 

That means you have to go easy on him, this time at least.

 

Taking his length in hand, you bring the tip to your lips, circling the head with your tongue. The sharp tang of his precum filling you mouth within seconds, dribbling down his length to pool on his balls. Drawn up tight and hard against him.

 

Jesse shudders above you, heels of his boots digging into the plush mattress. Head falling back and mouth open as a slew of pleas pours forth. Ushering you, begging you to go faster. To stop teasing him.

 

But, where’s the fun in that?

 

You don’t have to work up to taking his whole cock into you mouth anymore, having done this more times than you can count. His cock slips past your lips easily, tongue swirling against the warm appendage as you begin to bob your head. The tip of his length nudging the back of your throat, face buried in the tangle of coarse hair one second, and sucking harshly at his slit the next. Each draw has Jesse’s back arching and muscles quivering until you’re forced to plant your hands on his thighs. Keeping them planted on the mattress, spread nice and wide for you.

 

You know he’s close when his sentences are reduced to mere terms of endearment. Breathless chants of “Baby,” “Darlin,” and “sweetheart” pouring from his lips like water. Try as you might, it's impossible to get him to stay still when he’s like this. Gasping and wriggling beneath you, balls drawn up tight, and precum oozing into your mouth with every bob of you head.

 

You only pull back when you hear the screech of metal, dick springing free from your lips with a pop. Jesse keens beneath you, stuck so close to the edge that you swear you can see a few frustrated tears cloud his eyes before he screws them shut. Hips bucking against air, desperately seeking your mouth, your warmth, any part of you that would help him find the release he’s so desperately seeking. A frantic chant of “Please, please, please!”nearly making you rethink your punishment. But, you have to be strong, even if you do want nothing more than to watch him come undone by your own hands.

 

“Next time I tell you to be careful, I expect you to listen.” You say, tongue tracing the length of your bottom lip, wiping away any trace of the gunslinger’s essence in one smooth motion. When a sob is the only reply Jesse can manage, you slip off the bed and readjust your already pristine clothes. “I don’t want to see you in here again, ok?”

 

He doesn’t reply this time, just nods as you stroll from the room, lips curled into a smug smile of your own.


End file.
